Accident Or Fate
by Meva
Summary: One accident, can it mean fate has interceeded or is it just any ordinary accident? If so is the cost enough for the thoughts it brings with it? PLS R+R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters in the show Enterprise, I like the show and get inspiration so I get no money from this just the enjoyment of making a story :)  
  
Series: Nowhere in particular  
  
Summary: One accident, can it mean fate has interceeded or is it just any ordinary accident? If so is the cost enough for the thoughts it brings with it?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Well hope you enjoy, 1st ever try at this show so here goes LOL  
  
ACCIDENT OR FATE  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Malcolm woke suddenly as fragments of that day flashed through his head, sighing he rubbed his eyes. Wondering why after all this time, he was still getting nightmares perhaps it was because a very good friend of his lay in a coma in sickbay. Running a hand through the mess that his hair resembled these days, he searched the darkness for his uniform. As he slipped into it, he just hoped that arriving early for his shift would take his mind off the past.  
  
As Hoshi sat on the bridge she couldn't help but glance at Captain Archer, seeing the pain in his eyes. She could tell he was putting on a brave front for the sake of the crew but she knew he was hurting. To see someone you were close to in the state Trip was in when they finally rescued him, then have to watch uselessly as he fought a battle to live. She knew it must be hard on him, she knew it was for her.   
  
Jonathan sat in his seat, trying to remain focused on what he had to do but the thought of Trip in sickbay kept plaguing his mind. In a way he blamed himself as he had ordered Trip to go on the team that was heading down to the planet, maybe if he hadn't then Trip would be okay. Sighing he knew it was stupid to think like that but he couldn't help but feel responsible. Looking up he caught Hoshi looking at him so he smiled quietly thanking her for worrying about him.  
  
*************  
  
Dr Phlox glanced over at his longest ever patient before sighing, wandering over he noted that the bruising around Trip's head had gone down which he hoped would encourage him to wake up. Looking at the pale face which was speckled with lacerations from his cheek across to his eye and the large ugly looking bruise which stretched from his temple down to his jaw. It was hard to place this person to the one he knew, in fact he found the comparision heartbreaking. Adjusting the machines that were keeping Trip alive he could only hope he would wake soon.  
  
*************  
  
As T'Pol laid in her bed attempting sleep, she woke glancing around her room. Thoughts plagued by that human, looking out into space as stars flickered and sparkled but time still moved on. She didn't know why but thoughts of Trip filled her mind, seeing him hurt like that and so vulnerable. Looking into his eyes as the hope and strength had failed, closing her eyes she composed herself. Her mind thinking back to the discussion he and her had before that fateful day.  
  
..... TWO WEEKS AGO, 4 AM IN THE MORNING .....  
  
T'Pol sat reading before she looked up as the door opened and she heard the familiar southern drawl of Commander Tucker as he busied himself in the kitchen making what smelled like a hot cup of steaming coffee.  
  
" Is that wise, Commander?" Inquired T'Pol.   
  
Trip smiled as he walked over to her, taking a seat," Yea you're probably right but kinda nervous about tomorrow so why not get some overdue work done and well coffee always helps!"  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow before Trip asked," So why are you up so late?"  
  
" I was enjoying a book." replied T'Pol, Trip sipped his coffee not entirely buying her story, she was her usual calm and collected self but there was something going on behind those brown eyes.  
  
" Come on T'Pol, something's bugging you so how about you try a human custom and talk?"  
  
T'Pol looked up and met those clear blue eyes, usually so hectic but now remained still filled with concern for her?   
  
" Vulcans are taught from a very young age to take care of their feelings and problems by themselves Commander."  
  
" T'Pol, we're not on Earth anymore or anywhere near Vulcan and I swear I won't tell a soul, you have my promise on that."  
  
T'Pol folded her arms before she sighed, explaining," I have been pondering my future and where I want to be and what I want, most unlike my kind. I think it has to do with living and working with you and your kind." Trip chuckled softly, eyes sparkling in the dark which made T'Pol think of the stars she watched when she was alone," I have found myself wondering about a certain member of the crew, finding myself watching him and becoming slowly more attached."  
  
Trip swallowed deeply before he remarked," The ole Capt huh?" T'Pol looked up sharply, surprise clear in her eyes before he continued," I guessed it, Captain Archer always did have a flair for the ladies but believe me when I say this T'Pol, any man who doesn't walk a thousand miles to be with you is an idiot and I am sure the Capt will see it that way."  
  
Before she could say anything he was walking away and had already left.  
  
PRESENT DAY .....  
  
Snapping out of her memories, T'Pol shook her head. She should be able to control how she felt and control the memories but everything seemed so jumbled and her Vulcan teaching was not helping. Getting to her feet she grabbed the nearest thing and shrugged it on, walking from her quarters she felt people's eyes on her. Probably not used to seeing the well composed Vulcan as disorderly as she was right now.  
  
Stumbling into the sickbay she asked," Any change?"  
  
Phlox shook his head sadly as he busied himself in his office, leaving T'Pol to walk over and gaze down at Trip. She had forgotten how quiet he was these days, eyes trailing over his body she noted his wounds were taking a long time to heal and bruising seemed worse than last time. Then again compared to the state he was in when they first rescued him, this was an improvement. Pulling a stool up, she sat near him making herself smile slightly by wondering if he did come to, he would believe the Vulcan of all people sat by his side.  
  
************  
  
Malcolm hit the panel in front of him as the cries of Trip echoed through his ears, damn it why couldn't he forget. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped but smiled reassuringly at a young Ensign. As she walked away he apologised and took a leave of absence, walking as quickly as he could towards his quarters. Closing the door before the whole scene unravelled before his eyes again.  
  
..... TWO WEEKS AGO, 10 AM EXACTLY .....  
  
" Everything checks out okay. I think we are ready to get this mission well underway." remarked Trip.  
  
Malcolm smiled before he sat himself in the pilot's chair which earnt him a raised eyebrow from Trip," Don't give me that look despite what you might think, I can pilot a shuttlecraft."  
  
" It's not your flying I'm worried about, it's your landing."   
  
Malcolm laughed lightly before he hit his comms," Captain we're ready to head off." Jonathan smiled and gave the order to take off, Trip gripped at the sides of his chair which earnt him a glare from Malcolm.  
  
Soaring through the stars, Trip checked the mission information," Alright basically we are to acquire the following herbs and anything else that might be of use to us. Sound easy enough to you?"  
  
Malcolm smiled as he nodded, taking his attention off the controls for one second when suddenly the shuttlecraft shook violently and a gas filled the air ," What the hell!" Trip tapped at his console," Shields are down, losing oxygen and the thrusters have been knocked offline." Malcolm gasped as he tried to control the flight of the shuttlecraft, it seemed to be getting worse the closer they got to the planet.  
  
Trip flicked a few switches," Mayday, mayday! Enterprise can you hear me? I repeat Enterprise can you hear me? We have been struck by something, thrusters are useless and we are rapidly losing oxygen, shields are minimal."  
  
Trip growled as nothing he seemed to do worked," What the hell hit us?" Malcolm shook his head before he cried out as a sudden jolt made him lurch forward and slammed his head into the console and he was out cold. It was the next to last thing Malcolm remembered about that day, except he remembered waking up to see the bloody body of Trip lying across the front of the shuttlecraft. Eyes filled with pain as a large sharp piece of metal dug through his chest. Staggering over to him he brushed away Trip's hair and told him to keep fighting.   
  
Malcolm sighed as he came back to the present, when were the nightmares going to stop?  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
T'Pol nodded slighty as Phlox said," I'm just going to grab something to eat, will you be okay?"  
  
As he exit Sickbay she looked at Trip closer and wondered if he dreamt in this state and did he know how badly hurt he was? Glancing down at the disfigured scar tissue that now covered an area of his chest, just one millimetre to the right and he would have been dead. Looking along his bare arms, her eyes falling on the needles stuck into his skin and she knew without the medical systems the Enterprise could offer, he would have died on that planet. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to remember.  
  
..... TWO WEEKS AGO, RESCUE SHUTTLECRAFT .....  
  
" Lieutenant Reed? Commander Tucker are you reading me?"  
  
" Sub Commander?"   
  
" Yes Lieutenant it is I, Hoshi recieved your SOS and the Captain has entrusted me with your retrieval."  
  
" Follow my comm signal, you have to hurry Trip is hurt badly and I think I'm losing him."  
  
" I understand."  
  
Landing on the planet surface she hurried out, noting that the shuttlecraft Trip and Malcolm jad been in was ripped nearly to shreds," Lieutenant?"  
  
" Over here."  
  
Following the sound of his voice he found them not too far from the crash site, a small fire burning and a coughing Trip with Malcom supporting him met her gaze. T'Pol knelt down ordering," Lieutenant get a message back to the Enterprise and ready the shuttle." Malcolm nodded before rushing off. Looking at Trip, she saw a weak smile cross his lips and those eyes she was so used to seeing alive were pain filled and disorientated.  
  
"..T'Pol...good to see..you."  
  
" Don't talk Commander, you need your strength. I am going to see if I can stabilise you for the trip back to the Enterprise."  
  
Trip laughed slightly before he coughed violently, blood trickling out of his mouth," Not easy..with this thing through my chest...Malcolm had to cut me free."  
  
T'Pol tried not to look but she was aware of his chest struggling to take breaths and the blood that flowed freely, placing her hand on the side of his face gently she noted the cold sweat that drenched his face. Scanning him, she frowned at the extent of his injuries before she rummaged for a hypospray.   
  
She looked up suddenly as Trip's hand caught her arm and his eyes cleared for one minute as he gasped," T'Pol I know I ain't in good shape but I need to..to tell you something..." T'Pol tried to calm him but he insisted on continuing," You know that night...when you told me your thoughts, I really enjoyed that and just need you to know..I.." Coughing his eyes clouded over with agony but he managed to say," I feel for you..more than I think I should.." T'Pol's eyes widened before she watched as his eyes began to close,  
  
" Commander! Commander, stay with me!" Gasping as he looked blankly at her all the strength he had left ebbed away slowly before her own eyes, as the shuttlecraft she had piloted hovered above her she slowly passed up Trip to Malcolm and they made a speedy trip back to the Enterprise.  
  
*************  
  
T'Pol opened her eyes and felt a strange sensation, moving a finger to her eye she peered curiously at the wetness that covered it. Living with humans was certainly opening her up to many new things and tears were one of them. Moving her hand close to Trip she slowly stroked his hair, the doctor had said touch and talking to him might bring him round. Her thumb gently traced the bruising that tainted his face, she sighed she was so used to him arguing with her and having an opinion on anything and everything not the quiet person she saw in front of her.  
  
Looking up as the Sickbay doors opened, she laid eyes on Ensign Hoshi," How is he?"  
  
" Still no changes but the doctor assures me he is stable."  
  
Hoshi smiled softly before she approached his bedside, taking his hand in hers gripping it lightly," Just came to see how he was doing, miss him you know?" T'Pol simply nodded watching as Hoshi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Trip's cheek," Come back to us Trip, I'll get back to my post. I can see he is being watched over as it is." With that she left Sickbay.  
  
The last words of Trip kept repeating over and over in T'Pol's head," I feel for you more than I think I should." She cpuld also remember the look and tone of his voice got when he said," I guessed it, Captain Archer always did have a flair for the ladies." She should have known it was because of his personal feelings and told him the truth about who she meant that night. What was wrong with her? This wasn't what Vulcans did, they controlled everything but she just couldn't. This human had that kind of effect on her, that's why she always snapped at him so much.  
  
Taking his cold right hand in hers she began to trace along the lines that decorated his hand, she didn't quite understand why he had this kind of affect on her but she knew it wasn't a bad thing, whispering softly," Commander, if you can hear me you have to fight. Many people still need you and want you here, I would have never admitted to this when I first joined this crew but I will miss you and I have come to feel for you."  
  
Sighing as nothing happened and he still remained quiet and unmoving, placing down his hand she slowly took her leave of Sickbay.  
  
LATER THAT DAY .....  
  
Jonathan walked into Sickbay and frowned as the sight of his best friend lying like that made him feel distinctly odd. Walking over," Hey there Trip, sorry I haven't been coming to see you but well have to be there for the crew. I hear from Phlox your wounds are healing slowly and that eventhough you're not waking up, he is sure there's no brain damage. I guess the only way to kill braincells is the good ole fashioned way, alcohol." Swallowing deeply he looked down at Trip and couldn't quite believe it.  
  
" Captain you are needed on the bridge."  
  
Tapping his comms badge he replied," Be there in a few minutes." Squeezing Trip's shoulder," Come on hurry up and get back to us."  
  
***********  
  
As night fell well night time in space was always a bit debatable but Phlox liked to go on his own time he kept. Gave him a lot of time to do his work and pursue his interests but at night these days, he checked on Trip. Seeing no change he muttered," See you tomorrow morning Commander." Switching off the lights except for around Trip, Phlox left for his quarters.  
  
A LITTLE WHILE AFTER .....  
  
Trip opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the light seemed to burn them before he looked around. Where was he? What happened? Gasping at the dull thudding pain that pounded through his head, he struggled to sit. Looking down his eyes widened at the scarring that now had a place on his chest, flashes of that crash hit him hard. Struggling off the bed, he cried out as once his legs touched the ground they collapsed under him. Pulling off the headset and then the various needles which were stuck into his arms he looked around trying to work out where he was.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Scrambling over to a console Trip shivered as he tapped in a few commands," Anyone can you hear me?"  
  
T'Pol awoke as that voice broke through the haze of her dreams, grabbing her comms badge she replied," Commander?"  
  
Trip smiled in relief before chuckling," God damn it's good to hear your voice."  
  
" You're awake?"  
  
Trip replied," Last time I checked I was but I can't quite seem to make my legs work so I was wondering if maybe someone could come down here and you know give me a hand."  
  
**********  
  
Trip gasped sharply as the Sickbay doors opened and a bright light blinded him for a second, feeling a soft hand on his face he looked up to see T'Pol looking back at him. Smiling weakly," You have no idea how good it is to see your face." T'Pol resisted an urge to smile  
  
" How are you feeling Commander?"  
  
Trip shrugged before remarking," Kinda like a truck hit me and then came back for me."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she tapped her comms," Doctor Phlox, please report to Sickbay immediately."  
  
Trip shivered crossing his arms across his bare chest and was surprised as T'Pol put her arms around him, drawing him closer before she warmed his arms with her hands. This was most unlike the cold Vulcan he knew, what was said or done on that day was still fuzzy in his head but he could only hope he hadn't embarassed himself.   
  
Phlox hurried into Sickbay and smiled in delight as he saw a conscious Trip," Ah Mr Tucker, it is good to see you back with us! Sub Commander if you will escort Trip back to his bed I can give him a thorough check up."  
  
T'Pol nodded, helping Trip to his feet and as she helped him to lay back she was shocked as he grasped at her hand not quite willing to let go yet. Staying by his side she watched as Phlox examined Trip closely and did various scans before announcing," Well Mr Tucker you will be glad to know that you check out fine, you will need some serious down time with a range of medication to take for a while at least till your wounds heal but other than that, I think you will make a full recovery."  
  
Trip smiled looking up at T'Pol who much to his surprise actually smiled at him. The doors opened again and in came Hoshi, Jonathan and Malcolm all dressed in their sleeping attire but all smiling as they laid eyes on Trip.  
  
" Phlox told us." remarked Jonathan.  
  
Hoshi gave Trip a hug and commented," Really good to have you back."   
  
Trip smiled and as he looked at Malcolm he smiled and said," Thanks for being there when I really needed you." Malcolm smiled and replied," Anytime."  
  
After everyone had talked, Phlox shoo'ed them out saying his patient needed to rest.  
  
***********  
  
T'Pol blinked her eyes open as the door chime for her room went off, who could be calling for her at 4am in the morning? Walking over, she opened the door and eyes widened slightly as Trip was stood in the corridor," Commander should you not be resting?"  
  
" Yeah I guess but can't sleep, sorry to bother you but just needed a friendly face."  
  
T'Pol stepped aside," Please do come in."  
  
Trip wandered in before he sat down gingerly on the small couch before he joked," I'm real sorry to be bothering you at this time, just didn't know who else would have the Vulcan politeness to put up with me."  
  
T'Pol smiled softly before sitting beside him," How are you Commander?"  
  
" I'm doing better, it's all come back to me and I just basically wanted to say I was sorry." T'Pol looked confused,  
  
" Sorry?"  
  
Trip took a deep breath and avoided all eye contact," Yeah..for saying what I did to you. It was totally unprofessional and well inappropiate. I mean you had just been telling me how you had feelings for the Capt and I go ahead and do that, too impulsive I guess but I won't put any pressure on you, I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
In amidst his rambling he didnt notice as T'Pol moved closer but only stopped talking as her hand was laid gently on his cheek, slowly turning him to face her. He was shocked when T'Pol leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips just barely touching his but it still had the effect of a full passionate kiss. Pushing her away he stuttered," But..I thought.."  
  
" You thought wrong Commander."  
  
Trip's eyes widened and as he was about to speak again, T'Pol's finger cover his lips and she said softly," No more talking Trip, that night I was talking about you not the Captain and I have already nearly lost you once so I am simply making the best of time as I can."  
  
" There's that Vulcan logic again." Looking at T'Pol, he had to admit to how beautiful she looked but then again she always did look beautiful. Reaching a hand up he brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes and slowly ran his fingers along her ears and watched as she smiled.  
  
Cupping her face he teased at her lips with his, and was happy to say she responded in kind, hands trailed up to gently stroke his face as she slowly kissed him back, lips lightly touching and tongues melding together to form a loving tender embrace. Breaking apart, T'Pol reached out her hand to Trip. Taking it she led him to the bed, lying down she waited as Trip slid in under the covers.  
  
Leaning over him she gently kissed him revelling in the feeling of it all, as she pulled away that smile she had grown to love spread across his face," Never thought my feelings would be returned in kind." T'Pol nodded gently before she stroked his bare chest,  
  
" Been going on a long time now Trip, my Vulcan training didn't quite prepare me for what you made me feel."  
  
Trip smiled and watched as T'Pol laid her head down on his chest, wrapping an arm around her he kissed the top of her head and muttered," Hmm no idea how long I've wanted this."  
  
" Probably about the same time as me."  
  
Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes with no intention of falling asleep but next thing he knew he was out like a light. T'Pol gazed up at him knowing that from this sleep he would awake, lying her head back down on his chest she heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a strong steady heartbeat.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
